


The Cabin

by Hunnybunny75



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Musical Instruments, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnybunny75/pseuds/Hunnybunny75
Summary: Work brings a chance encounter with your neighbor
Relationships: Tobias Forge/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored while on vacation why not indulge in a naughty fantasy? Enjoy!

It was the last Friday in June. I served my last cup of coffee to an elderly gentleman and left his check. I was 10 minutes from clocking out for a month long working vacation. A young guy in his 30s walked in. I sighed at least he was cute. Handing him a menu he smiled thanking me with an amazing smile and gorgeous green eyes. He quickly ordered a water and a bowl of soup with half a sandwich. The order came quickly I dropped it off and he dug in. He was in a hurry as he called me over to pay his bill. I cleared his dishes as he left money on the table including a very generous tip. I collected my tips ran up to my apartment above the cafe I worked at and grabbed my things. 30 minutes later I checked into my cabin on the lake. Summer had just begun as I watched families Chase each other on the beach and kids splash in the water. Their giggles infectious as the summer sun kissed their little cheeks. I took note that my canoe rental was ready for me as was my cabin. I unpacked my Jeep and settled in for the next month this was home. I was a waitress by day but also aspired to be a professional photographer. This cabin served as my spot to photograph nature. I unloaded my groceries and made a pitcher of iced tea. Grabbing a glass I made my way to the little porch on the front of the cabin. I plopped on the porch swing looking out over the lake and beyond to the mountains on the other side. 

I looked around taking note of my neighbor in the cabin next door. He sat in a chair acoustic guitar in hand with a pad and pen beside him. I watched as he would play(rather well I might add.) Then sing a little. Then get mad scribble on the pad and swear in a foreign language. I giggled at his process as he continued without noticing I was watching him. He was alone this afternoon surely waiting for his girlfriend or wife and family to join him. Watching the sun slip behind the mountains inspired me to get in the canoe and go take some photos. I set my tea in the fridge grabbing my gear and life vest heading out in the canoe. Paddling by his cabin he picked his head up and waved. I set out across the lake taking random shots of flowers bugs and scenery. Upon returning I managed to capture a male Cardinal sitting on a branch above his porch. 

He took notice of the camera. "Excuse me miss no photos please!" "Oh I'm sorry!" I replied they're not of you sir but the bird perched in the tree above your porch!" He set his guitar down and came to the railing. "I appologise miss I thought you were the paparazzi." Giggling I explained why I was here as I showed him the photo of the bird. "You're a photographer?" "Trying to be at least." "Art is not an easy thing to make a living with trust me." "You're a musician then I take it?" "I am a singer my band has done fairly well but it's a lot of work." "I'm here to write for my next studio album." "I'm here working I take a month off to photograph then sell my work in the fall and winter." 

"Nice I love art!" "Wait you're the waitress from lunch!" I nodded at him. "I live above the cafe as part of my pay I work for rent." He nodded. "I won't keep you I am going to get going I have a dinner date." "Oh well nice meeting you......" "Goodness my mannors I'm Tobias!" "I'm Becca." I walked away returning to my computer to clean up the photos I took. His name on my mind as he was so sweet and such a kind man. I made myself dinner a delicious bowl of pasta with some sauce my boss sent with me and garlic bread. I finished my meal off cleaned my dishes and took my dish of ice cream out to enjoy the night air. Looking around the lake tiny lights flickered and the smell of campfire filled the air. It was a perfect summer night. I noticed my neighbor again sitting on his porch alone with his pen and pad swearing in a foreign language again. He caught a glimpse of me. I waved at him. Before I knew it I was sitting there with a huge dumb grin on my face as he stood in front of me saying hello. He took a sip of his beer. "Lovely night isn't it?" "Oh indeed it is!" "Come sit if you like." He came up sitting down in the deep Adirondack chair next to the swing. "How was dinner?" I asked. "Good I uh had to meet with my producer to get him some material I've worked on." "Oh I thought you had a date as in with your wife or something." "Oh no he smirked I'm here alone." "Oh she's back home then?" "No I'm single and free from any what do you call it uh bags?" "Baggage!" "Yes that's it!" "So where are you from then?" "Stockholm." "As in Sweden?" "Holy shit that just makes you even hotter!" I thought as I bit my lower lip.

We talked about music and how he loved metal and so did I. "Tell me about your band Tobias." "The name is Ghost I dress as ah Satanic Pope I guess you'd call it and my band are masked Ghouls." "I've never heard of it but will check it out." I smiled holding my bowl long empty as was his beer. "Can I get you another beer or a drink?" "I'm fine thank you I need to get back I have to work tomorrow." "Oh safe travels home then." "Oh I meant I'm going to my cabin is all." "I'm here until the end of July." I stood up watching him walk away as his jeans hugged his perfect ass and those thighs that I wanted to ....."Rebecca Anne!" I said to myself as I waved goodnight. I went to bed watched tv for a bit. I woke early in the morning and set out to photograph the sunrise over the lake. I returned to enjoy breakfast and cleaned up my kitchen mess. I could hear the swearing coming from the open window. I smiled finally realizing it was Swedish he was speaking. I paused sitting at my table reading a magazine sipping coffee listening to my sexy green eyed friend talk. "My gods I'd let him swear at me all day!" "Fuck Becca behave!" I giggled at him every time I heard it. I got into my Jeep and took a drive around the lake photographing everything I could. Different times of day, animals, bugs, flowers, water, you name it. I picked up lunch at my cafe grabbing a lense I forgot. I returned ate and sat on my porch working to edit my photos. A call from my best friend Amy came in and I answered it. Friday was her birthday and she invited me to a party. I convinced her to bring her party here so we could have a cookout and bonfire. She agreed with me. I smiled he was on the porch again guitar in hand. "I have the sexiest neighbor!" I proceeded to tell her about the fact cafe guy was my neighbor. She insisted I invite him to our party. I agreed and we ended the call with our love ya like my sister! I headed over beers in hand with my biggest smile on. "Tobias I need a huge favor from you!" I handed him a beer and sat on the railing of the porch. "What's the favor?" "Friday night I need you to come to my best friends birthday party." "Ah nah I'm not here to make friends but thank you Becca." I pouted and looked at him playing with the fringe on my cut off shorts. "Do I have to?" "Yes!" "Fine I'll go as long as there's beer!" "Good beer not that watered down piss!" I rolled my eyes and left sliding off the railing as it hiked my shorts up just enough for the base of my ass to show. I finished up work early on Friday. I sent flowers to Amy at work and went shopping. My friend Dave dropped off firewood stacking it by the porch. I returned home getting all the food ready and headed upstairs to shower. I chose my matching pink bra and panties with a hint of sexy lace. I picked a pink sun dress with flowers on it. My hair as I jokingly referred to it as my kissed by the sun reddish brown was pulled up in a messy bun as it was a party I didn't want to over due it. My signature flip flops completed my cabin girl look. A little lip gloss and a spritz or two of a sweet coconut body spray I was ready to party. My friends fired up the grill and busted out the beer. We passed the food and talked as we sat around. Suddenly there he was his spiky black hair his band t shirt and shorts. Fuck he could wear a bag and look fucking amazing. "Becca behave!" I motioned for him to come over. My friend Dave a huge metal head almost choked on his burger. "No fucking way Holy shit Becca, Papa Emeritus just walked into your party!" "I waved and smiled introducing him to my friends simply as Tobias." Dave fan girled a bit shaking his hand before Tobias was allowed to just relax. I made him a plate of food sitting with him at the picnic table. He ate the whole thing. "You're a great cook Becca." I thanked him and we sat talking about our day before the guys broke out the chairs and my core group of 5 friends settled in by the campfire going for drinks and a few hours of shit talk. Dave insisted Tobias join us for Smores and drinks. I made a Smores for him which he devoured admitting he loved sweets. As I ate my own the marshmallow dripped onto my lip. Tobias wiped it off with his finger licking it as he made a slight moan indicating it was delicious. I could feel my body respond to the touch. Giving him a long stare that he obviously understood. As the party wound down the sun slipped away and my friends were safely driven home by Dan. He was in charge of the drunk bus. Tobias helped me clean up and we settled on the swing each with a glass of iced tea. He propped himself in the corner of the swing with a pillow behind him and pulled me in jokingly. "Come here you I'm a bit tipsy and I need a snuggle. "No funny business Forge I smiled." "Hey I'm on the tea now no drinking any more he giggled taking a gulp." I laughed and wiggled between his legs propping myself against him as he wrapped his arms around me. He sighed slightly. "Thank you for the great evening Becca." "Not a problem Tobias." We watched the fireworks as I grew tired I pulled a lap blanket over me. The fireworks bursting in the distance creating a display over the water painting it red, then orange, it was beautiful. I was somewhere between wanting to devour him and sleep when I felt the hem of my dress move. I moved a bit thinking I'd become too heavy for him. "Your ok relax Becca." I wanted to make the smart choice and walk away but who makes smart choices when your as on fire for someone as I was for this man behind me. I felt his hand rub my thigh and before I knew it his fingers were buried in my entrance about to make me orgasm like I hadn't in a 100 years. His voice like silk he whispered in my ear come for me Becca. I was beyond wet aching from within practically crawling out of my skin when I did. I let out a soft cry into the night air arching my back. He slid his fingers out of me licking the wetness off them. "Your so fucking sweet." I stood up looking at him. "I'm going to bed are you coming?" He took my hand and I led him upstairs. Bad decision number two but I had to have him I ached for his cock in me.


	2. Chapter2

We got to my bedroom. Before we could say a word he was between my legs panties on the floor licking my clit at a furious pace. My legs like rubber as he sent me over the edge for a second time. I excused myself as he undressed long enough to grab a glass of ice water for myself. Quickly returning to him laying on my bed naked his cock hard willing to take this where ever I wanted it to go. I took off my dress and bra climbing into bed. I stroked his cock as he let out a groan of pleasure. I quickly grabbed a sip of water before I positioned myself between his legs. I licked the tip as his eyes shot open when I took his whole cock in my mouth. "Fuck Becca what are you doing it feels amazing!" Looking at him I giggled. A little trick I picked up Tobias it's called ice. I ran the ice down the back of his shaft over the tip and back as it melted. He couldn't take it any more. He pulled me up off my knees and kissed me. "I need to feel you now Becca." I smiled at him. He sat up. "Are you ok taking this further?" "I'm here aren't I?" "No I mean no attachments purely physical." "Yeah I'm ok Tobias." I kissed him as he laid me down slowly. "Are you protected?" "I'm good don't panic." I kissed him thanking him for worrying about our safety before we took this any further. Before I knew it he had buried his cock deep in me with a long sigh. My body adjusted to him and he moved my legs to get a better angle and as he did it was magical. It wasn't rushed, kinky, or aggressive it was two people enjoying each other. He sent me over the edge for a third time fucking me through the orgasm until he was about to climax himself. "He looked in my eyes as if he sought permission from me I kissed him and mid kiss I sighed the words he wanted to hear..... Come inside me Tobias." He let a long sigh as he nipped at my lower lip I felt him spill himself inside me. As he softened he slid out and went to shower. I laid there thinking for a moment about what we had just done. It wasn't the fact he was famous or hot it was that he cared about my well being. "Fuck Becca you idiot your falling for him." I cleared my head joining him in the shower where we stayed until it got cold. He dried me off and in the wee hours of the morning tucked us into bed where we slept like babies. Our third week together consisted of us having sex everywhere we could think of having it. Spending our days talking about work and art by day and fucking like bunnies by night. He wanted to take me out to dinner as our third week drew to an end. I came back to the cabin to find Roses on my table with a box by it. The note with it read..." Be ready by 8 I'll pick you up and you must wear my gift." I hopped in the shower and cleaned up. I texted him " I need to know what to wear?" "He replied dress nice we are going to a fancy place." I pulled my go to little black dress out laying it on the bed. I almost forgot his gift. Suddenly I felt a kiss on my neck. "Hurry up I'm starving." I smiled and rolled my eyes. He opened the box up. "Panties?" "Sighed as he held them for me to slip into. He pulled them up rubbing his hand over me. "I gasped as I realized the perv bought me panties with a stimulator in them. I huffed as he giggled. "We have a week left together Becca we have fucked every where in every position I'm in the mood for some fun." I put my dress on slipping into my shoes as we headed out. He opened my car door as he got in. He turned on the car as he did I felt the panties vibrate Holy shit I crossed my legs he smiled. "You come when I let you tonight!" We sat down to dinner ordering our meal as I spoke my panties went to work. He smiled. I was eating again. During our chocolate cake he opened the floodgates as I came dropping my fork squirming in my seat. We left I got in the car again he made me come. We pulled into the driveway as we went to his bedroom he made me come again. Sliding them off I was a wet mess. He buried his face in it licking my juices loving every minute of it. I was willing to do anything for him apparently. He turned me over pulling lube from his drawer. He dripped it over my bottom. Running a finger in it he pulled me up. "Are you ok so far?" "Tobias I enjoy it your fine!" He slid his finger into me it felt amazing as I cried out tilting myself wanting more. He wasted no time slowly sliding himself in me. I loved feeling him back there slowly fucking me. I cried out eventually managing to have one final orgasm as he came spilling his seed over my backside. We cleaned up and went to bed as we had grown accustomed to doing. Our final week coming ever closer to ending. One morning he was working and I snapped a photo of him. Sitting with his guitar working deep in thought or cursing to himself in Swedish. I captured his eyes so passionate and honest. His thoughts a million miles away. He smiled at me. Later that morning I was editing and showed him the photo. You're amazing at capturing that moment Becca. "What we're you thinking as you looked up Tobias?" He sighed and wiped his eyes. " I was memorizing your face and thinking how much it's going to suck not waking up to your smell on my pillow or your giggles in my shower." "Ah me too we had an amazing month Tobias." The week came to a close for us. We packed our things and met by our vehicles to say our goodbyes. He kissed me one final time getting teary eyed at not wanting to leave. "Hey I have your address and cell phone number we will talk when we get back into our routine. You'll be back I'll come see you on tour and I'll buy your new album. He smiled at her. "We are friends right?" "Of course Tobias. Truth was I wished Sweden was the next state over not a million miles away. I admitted to myself that in a month I had fallen head over heels in love with this man and there was no way to be with him. We said our goodbyes parting ways as we hit the main road. I knew I'd see him again somewhere but it would be under different circumstances. I got a call from him late one evening. His first words were, "your gift came today..." He was quiet and let out a long sigh. "I guess by the sound of it you hate it?" "Becca no it's amazing!" I smiled wiping the tears in my eyes my heart breaking painfully in two at the sound of his voice. "Tobias I've gotta go it's late here." "Aww so soon?" Truth was if I talked to him any longer I'd be on a plane to Stockholm trying to get him to date me and that wouldn't be fair to either one of us. I hung up the call bursting into tears missing him. Tobias hadn't opened her gift yet but he knew he'd love it. He opened it and inside was a care package. The fixings to make Smores and a card. Lovingly wrapped in bubble pack was a framed photo. He opened it up. Inside was the first photo he saw her take..... Her letter in the card was her reminiscing of the day she met him. In closing her note she wrote this photo enclosed I simply titled it "The Cardinal". She closed it with much love Becca. I never saw him again and with time my longing for him faded. That was until he released his new album and went on tour. I will always wonder where he got the inspiration for Cardinal Copia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Don't know why I can't bring myself to want to bring my characters together in the end..


End file.
